A Beautiful Tragedy
by StoryUp
Summary: Stuck in the Shiba House for a century, Lauren Shiba only ever wanted to do was escape and get revenge. She wants to get revenge on the one and only person who betray her: Antonio Garcia.


**Hi, I'm putting this story on Wattpad and this website. It's a Power Rangers one. It's Lauren and Antonio as the main pairing. I'm not sure what I can update. But I am going to try.**

 **This story is a little bit different. It deals with spirits and reincarnation. I don't know if you like those kind of stories, but I am going to write it. Hopefully it all makes sense.**

 **Pairings: Lauren/Antonio, Mike/Emily, and possibly Mia with Jayden or Kevin.**

 **Let the story begin.**

Lauren Shiba stared out her window. Her eyes were drawn to the white and blue checkered bandana that wrapped around the pole outside the Shiba. It was hard for her to not recall the past memories. The memories of her and him. Her heart still calls for him even though she knew what he did.

Lauren wanted to escape and go outside the borders of the Shiba house, but she know that she will only harm herself. The samurai protection seal had turned around and locked them inside a long time ago, ever since the incident. But just for once, Lauren wish to go out and see something that is not the training room or the front porch. She reaches her head out the window. Her fingers ran through the glass and it would lead her to feel nothing.

"What do you think you are doing?" Mia asked.

Lauren turned her head around, startled by Mia's presence. "Nothing."

"That's a lie," Mia pointed out, setting down the tray she was holding onto on the table. "Are you thinking about going outside again. Lauren, you know that you can't."

"I just wanted to see what it was like out there," Lauren reply, her eyes making contact with Mia's.

"I do too, but you know what those lords did almost a century ago," Mia said, making Lauren roll her eyes.

"Yes. I can perfectly remember," Lauren said with a hint of shade. "Where's Emily?"

"The same place as before," Mia answer, crossing her arms. "She's still playing her flute. Hoping that he will come back to her."

"She's such a fool," Lauren commented, scoffing in disgust. "Men are all jerks."

"Not all of them," Jayden said as he enters the room.

Lauren fakes a smile and greeted her brother with a sweet and delicate voice, "Oh, I didn't know you were listening."

"Don't underestimate me," Jayden scolded. "Now, can you explain to me why you are trying to escape?" Jayden pulls up a bag and dumps out all of the items.

Lauren widen her eyes, fearful and shocked. She rushed towards her things and picked them up. "These are mine. You have no right to touch them." She snatches the bag out of her brother's grasp and throws her items in there.

"How many times do I have to tell you? The people out there are not going to understand. They can't. It's beyond their powers," Jayden said.

Lauren smirks and scoffs. "You mean the people that we protected and their family tree. Jayden, when did you stop believing in humanity?"

"Whenever they betrayed us," Jayden answered, almost immediately.

Lauren's face fell. They were her enemies. It was the very reason why her brother, her, and her friends are stuck in the Shiba house for a century.

"Please don't bring them up," Lauren said, looking into her brother's eyes.

"Gladly, as long as you stop keeping secrets," Jayden remarks.

Lauren breathes slowly. She clutches her fist so tightly. Her nails dug into her skin to the point where blood started to come out.

"Guys, don't get into a fight," Mia spoke. Lauren and Jayden turn their attention on her. "Mentor Ji needs us. I can hear him."

Lauren shifts her eyes at Jayden. "Shall we go?"

"Come on," Jayden said. Mia and him exit the room.

Lauren sets the bag on the table. How did they turn so wicked towards one another? That was the question Lauren wanted to know. A century. 100 years since the battle.

Lauren closes her eyes as she listens to Emily's soft flute. It use to bring such joy them. Her flute represent love, loss, and memories. The good memories where they fought along side one another. And the bad ones. How they ended up stuck and imprison. How two of their most loyal friends betray them. How they betray Emily. How they betray Lauren. And she was waiting for them, especially the one and only Antonio Garcia.

 **So how did you like?**

 **It's been a while since I wrote a Power Rangers Fanfic, but I hope I can continue. This story is mainly dedicated to a special writer themselves.**


End file.
